Discovery - Chapter 12
by MrsCAHSRECLHCJ
Summary: This is chapter 12 of the multi-chapter fic, Discovery. This is rated M. The rest of the story can be found under the rating T.


Chapter 12

The evening moved on, the air full of moans and gasps as Spencer and Louise became bolder in their exploration of each other. At some point she had shifted so she was almost sitting on one of his knees and had managed to undo all of his shirt buttons. Frustratingly though he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath it so she hadn't made it through to any bare skin yet. All of a sudden she yelped,

"Ow ow ow cramp!", she clutched her right foot.

Spencer looked shocked and a bit dazed,

"Are you ok? Um do you want to change positions?"

Louise stopped wriggling and bit her lip, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Suddenly Spencer realised what he'd said and his eyes went wide,

"I mean for your leg, not you know for that kind of thing - um - those kind of positions."

Louise giggled, her cramp gone,

"Well Dr Reid, you might have a point about those positions."

She placed her right leg over his lap so she was straddling him, just like last night, but this time she sat down. She kept herself away from the tell tale bulge in his jeans for now, but she did feel a shift between them. They were closer physically and it felt electric. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he helped her discard it behind her before kissing her again. His hands moved to her ass, gently cupping her butt cheeks and holding on a little tighter when she moaned in response. She writhed a little in his lap and he took the opportunity to slip his hand under her sweatshirt at the back. Louise was mentally relieved, she'd been waiting for him to make a move under the clothing for ages. After a moment, she broke away from their kiss, crossed her arms across her body, grabbed the hem of the hoodie and tugged it off over her head. Spencer looked equal parts scared and relieved that she'd been the one to take it off. He slid his arms up her back until he cupped her shoulders then leant her back a little. She tipped her head back which opened up her neck and décolletage to him. He kissed up from the top of her cleavage to her neck and her chin until his lips joined hers again. Then he set off along her jaw, down the side of her neck and along her shoulder until he met her bra and vest straps. He stroked her upper back which elicited such excited moans from her, he kept it up for a bit longer. She really seemed to love it and he couldn't help feeling amazed that HE was the one causing her to make those noises. He moved her straps off her left shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin, experimenting by sucking gently, but stopping short of an actual hickey which he figured might be a step too far. Louise was in heaven, Spencer was amazing and he just found all the right things to really arouse her, but she needed more. She was trying to mentally tell him to touch her breasts, but so far he had kept the touching strictly PG-13 apart from the ass squeezing. She reached down and lifted the hem of his t-shirt, hoping he'd follow her lead. He looked a little embarrassed, but his eyes were lidded and full of lust for her as she helped him to remove the top. She kissed a light trail down to his left nipple and flicked her tongue over it. He threw his head back against the sofa cushion, gasping. She continued her ministrations, focussing on one then the other nipple. Suddenly he lifted her chin so she came up to face him,

"So good" he choked out, "I'm just having a bit of sensory overload, not used to this" he exhaled.

She nodded and kissed him gently. It was now or never, she had to be brave. She moved closer to him, bringing their bodies flush against each other and his groin in contact with her centre. They both moaned at the feeling, breaking off the kiss to hold each other tightly. She gently lifted his hands up her body and he followed her lead, ghosting them over the side of her breasts and back down her ribs. Slowly he continued this move until he cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples,

"Yes," she cried.

He pinched her nipples gently then harder as she seemed to become more responsive. He pushed her back slightly, admiring the stiff peaks visible through her top. He took hold of the bottom of it, looking up at her uncertainly. She nodded at him with half closed eyes, desperate for him to strip her right there. He pulled her top off, revelling in the sight which met him. She wore a pink and black, lacy balcony bra which gave her the perfect cleavage and pushed her full round breasts up to best advantage. Spencer thought he might pass out when he laid his hands on them again and then she rolled her hips, creating friction between their intimate areas and making Spencer see stars. She continued to grind on him, letting out a flurry of little gasps and moans which he matched each time she moved against him. He was straining against his jeans now, his erection becoming uncomfortable. Suddenly he shifted, lifting her up and lying her down on the sofa. He nestled between her legs, holding most of his weight on his knees and his hands either side of her head. She looked up at him longingly, reaching up her arms to him. He lowered himself slowly, kissing her then looking right into her eyes. She smiled shyly then closed her eyes as he thrust against her, she cried out at the change in sensation.

The heat was building between them figuratively and literally. Holding Spencer, shirtless, against her chest, also bare apart from her bra, was an experience she hadn't predicted for tonight. Each time he thrust against her she felt the sensation building between her legs. All the energy was concentrated in that little bud which was throbbing with the need for more.

"Spencer please," she moaned when he rolled his hips against her again. He looked confused and she felt awkward. She'd never had trouble asking for what she wanted sexually before, but this was different. She felt like a teenager again, which came with its own forbidden thrill, but was tough when she just wanted him to carry her to bed, get naked and she wasn't sure what else. Would it be making love? Fucking? She just knew she needed him and she was pretty sure he needed her too.

"I'm really close, Spencer", she managed to say, cheeks blazing.

He swallowed hard before reaching out his right hand. He'd sat back a little to give himself space as he trailed his fingers from her throat to her crotch. He gently pulled the band of her trousers down an inch or so, enough to expose her underwear. She gave silent thanks that she hadn't ditched the matching set when she changed her clothes. Spencer shifted to the side slightly, leaning on his left arm, so he could kiss her while keeping his right hand free to touch her more. He pulled down her other bra strap, and kissed round the skin visible at the top of the cups. Louise reached up and pulled the cups down exposing her bare breasts, nipples hard and flushed from Spencer's earlier attention.

He moaned as he dropped his mouth to her right breast. Experimentally he flicked his tongue over her nipple, feeling her buck underneath him.

"More, please" she begged. He obliged, licking, sucking and nibbling both breasts, amazed at her reaction.

After a few moments he was aware of her hips lifting several times and he figured she needed more stimulation. He took a deep breath and tentatively slid his right hand under the waistband of her pants, he felt a fine amount of hair before he pushed down a little further. He had read so many books on anatomy and sex and had a medical grade working knowledge of the human body, but nothing could have prepared him for how it felt to touch Louise intimately. As he stroked through her folds, she cried out then moaned, "yes yes yes" as he found her clit. This little bunch of nerves, swollen and throbbing under his fingertips.

He laid his cheek against hers,

"You feel incredible, you're so wet,"

"It's for you" she breathed.

"Tell me what to do," he said seriously.

"Just do what feels right" she assured him, "if I need more, I'll tell you".

He nodded then crashed his lips against hers, renewing the kiss, tongues entwined while he rubbed her clit side to side and then in a hard circle. She broke away from the kiss, unable to focus on anything other than what was happening between her legs. She opened them a little more, allowing him better access even though she still had her bottom half clothes on. Boldly, Spencer dragged one of her nipples into his mouth while he pushed his fingers further into her underwear. He stroked her opening, feeling her shudder. He was about to ask if he should keep going, but he remembered she'd said to do what felt right so he slid his index and ring fingers inside her a little. She squealed,

"I'm gonna come soon, please don't stop."

As she said this, she slid her hand down his body, palming his cock through his jeans before trying to unbutton them.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to" she cut him off,

"No just let me do this for you please," he looked at her seriously. She nodded and cupped his face with her hands, drawing him near for another blistering kiss when he slid his fingers in further and she threw her head back. Next he flicked her clit with his thumb, feeling the throbbing increasing. He remembered something he'd read about the stop and start action. He held his thumb still on her clit, feeling the throbbing harden,

"Spencer, please", she was practically begging him which turned him on more than he ever thought possible.

He circled her clit once more while sliding his fingers in and out. Stop for a few seconds and start again. On the third time, he felt her muscles begin to contract and she cried out,

"Don't stop!". He kept moving, fingers and thumb, determined to see her finish.

"I'm coming!" She cried and then he felt it, like something crashed over her. Her walls sucked in against his fingers, she rubbed her clit hard against his thumb, moaning and thrashing until he'd wrung every bit of pleasure from her body. Even then, he could feel her internal contractions and as he moved against what he thought was her G-spot, he was shocked to feel it start again, she cried out as her second orgasm rippled through her.

Eventually when she could take no more she stilled his hand by holding onto his wrist. She kissed him, panting hard and face flushed. As he withdrew his fingers she winced with another aftershock then lay, eyes closed, arm flung over her eyes, breathing hard as if she'd retreated into a cocoon of pleasure.


End file.
